Shredderman Rules
Shredderman Rules is a 2007 television movie based on Wendelin Van Draanen's Shredderman book series. It originally aired on Nickelodeon along with the series finale episode of Ned's Declassified on June 9, 2007, and had 3.9 million viewers. The film is also the first film to be aired under the Nickelodeon Original Movie banner. The film stars Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide's Devon Werkheiser as Nolan Byrd (also known as "Shredderman"). Shredderman Rules chronicles Nolan's attempts at stopping Bubba Bixby (Andrew Caldwell) from bullying him by setting up a website with the pen name of "Shredderman." Plot Devon Werkheiser plays Nolan Byrd, an 8th grader who, along with many other kids, is bullied by Bubba Bixby (Andrew Caldwell). When his teacher Mr. Green (Tim Meadows) announces that he wants his class to do a multimedia project, Nolan decides to do his project on Bubba. Nolan goes undercover, spies on Bubba, films him bullying kids at his school, and airs it on his new website www.shreddermanrules.com. Nolan takes the name "Shredderman" (because Mr. Green labeled his test with a personal note "You Shred, Man!") because he doesn't want anyone to know he was behind this. Bubba gets in trouble with the principal Dr. Voss (Mindy Sterling) after she sees what Bubba has done. Nolan goes to Bubba's father. He tapes the evils that faculty do around the school, especially that of Dr. Voss, and they get busted. Nolan soon finds out that Bubba's dad, (Daniel Roebuck) who is the CEO of a waste management company, proposes an urban renewal project that would in reality allow sewage to be dumped into a local pond. Nolan tries to stop it by putting it on his web site, and word quickly spreads about this. Although some agree with the idea (because the pollution of the pond was kept a secret by Bixby's company), Nolan and his friends get together and protest. Nolan does research on the construction and tries to see if he can stop it. Meanwhile, Nolan's dad (Dave Coulier), a writer for the newspaper, tries to be the first one to get the story on the construction. Bubba and his dad do bad things and blame Shredderman. Bubba steals Claudette, the guinea pig who belongs to Isabel (Francia Almendárez), Nolan's crush. Max, who used to be Nolan's best friend, helps Nolan, even though he's on Bubba's side. They go to the pet shop and retrieve Claudette, who almost gets run over by a sewage truck. The day that the deed is expected to be signed for construction, kids protest. Nolan sneaks into a tree and controls two airplanes and a boat to ruin the signing. The treaty gets blown onto a nearby truss being used as part of the stage, and Bubba's dad Bob climbs the truss to retrieve it. Mr. Green and Nolan's Dad are there, and Nolan's dad is taking all the events down so he can publish this story. When the treaty is retrieved, a small model boat comes by the shore of the pond and Bob's voice is heard on it, saying he doesn't care about nature or the pond. Dr. Voss tries to stop Nolan, as she is romantically involved with Mr. Bixby, but she gets covered in blue slime. Bob and Bubba are exposed. Bob is arrested and forced to do community service at Nolan's school. The principal's face is blue because the slime dried and is given a vacation ("fired") by her bosses. Nolan's dad gets published and goes to Britain to write a bigger story and leaves the family for a small trip. Everyone knows about Shredderman, and everyone wants to meet him, but Nolan doesn't tell anyone that he and Shredderman are one and the same child. He goes on with his life like a normal kid. Nolan finally asks out Isabel (but not before she does a few Lois Lane-like guessings at who Shredderman's true identity is) on a date, and she accepts. She then reveals her guinea pig, Claudette is pregnant, but still wonders how it had happened. Everything works out in the end. Cast *Devon Werkheiser as Nolan Byrd/Shredderman *Tim Meadows as Mr. Green *Andrew Caldwell as Alvin "Bubba" Bixby *Daniel Roebuck as Bob Bixby *Mindy Sterling as Dr. Sheila Voss *Dave Coulier as Steven Byrd *Clare Carey as Mrs. Byrd *Francia Almendárez as Isabel Lopez *Kendre Berry as Max Smith *Alexandra Krosney as Tina Atkins *Marisa Guterman as "Man-Hands" Miriam *Julianna McCarthy as Grandma *Curtis Armstrong as Mayor Izzo *Henry The III as Art The Fart External links * * *Official website for the book series *Review of the film in The New York Times *The Nick.com version of shreddermanrules.com *The Non-commercial Nick.com site of shreddermanrules.com *Web Wise kids - A national non-profit helping teach youth to be their own first line of defense Category:Nickelodeon Movie